A flash memory device may be a nonvolatile memory device, and may retain stored data even if power supply is stopped. In addition, a flash memory device may have a high data processing speed in writing, reading, and erasing data.
Such a flash memory device may be widely used for data storage of a basic input/output system (BIOS) of PC, a settopbox, a printer, a network server, or the like. A flash memory may also be used for a digital camera, a cellular phone, or the like.